In the construction industry it is common for concrete to be used and conveyed to the job site via hoses. Concrete is typically either delivered by transit mix trucks or mixed on site. The problem is that these sources of mixed concrete are typically at some distance from the actual site where the concrete is needed. Typically, uncured concrete is pumped from a mixing truck to the area to be filled utilizing a pumping device which feeds a flexible hose. Mixed but uncured concrete has a slurry-like consistency, and is difficult to deliver by hose. A common solution to this problem is to use a large diameter hose, which may range from about three inches in diameter to about ten inches in diameter, with about five inches being typical. When filled with uncured concrete, this hose may weigh up to 30 pounds per foot. With tens of feet of hose being a typical installation, devices which support and move the hose are advantageous. In order to facilitate distribution of the uncured concrete, it is desirable to position the hose off the ground, and provide a structure to support the hose so that it is easily movable, even though carrying substantial weight.
Devices have been developed which attempt to perform these functions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,175 (Woelfel) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,893 (Ferris) disclose support devices for concrete hoses. Both of these devices use a single, short support to hold the hose resulting in the hose only being supported for less than one foot of its length. In addition, these supports both arrange the supports so that the weight of the supported hose is centered below the tops of the wheels, thereby making the devices more stable. The present designs, however, are still inherently unstable, allowing the supports to rock in relation to the hose, and allowing the hose to contact the ground. Further, surges and collapses in the flexible hose can result in tipping of the hose supports in relation to the hose, which can sometimes impede the pumping process. Another shortcoming in the prior art is the relatively short portion of the support which underlies the hose. This abbreviated dimension allows the hose to flex excessively unless many separate support assemblies are employed. These design features mean that multiple supports may be needed to support a significant length of concrete spreading hose. Likewise, the low center of gravity means that these supports have very low ground clearance and therefore must be lifted over obstacles. In addition, the placement of the lifting handles is such that operators must place their feet on either side of the wheels in order to lift the device, placing the operator's feet in danger of being rolled over by the wheels.
It is desirable then, that a mobile support device for supporting and moving concrete spreading hoses be available which overcomes these limitations. In particular, it is desirable to provide a concrete pumping flexible hose support which resists tipping as it is moved from one distribution location to the next, which discourages buckling or collapsing, which provides readily accessible handles for repositioning, and which elevates the hose above the work site, while at the same time providing improved support along the longitudinal axis of the hose.